Tears for christmas
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: What if Ichigo couldn't face Aoyama In episode 37 because she was having doubts?   another face entered her mind, Golden eyes staring at her and emerald green hair swaying in the breeze. k  for violence and maybe fluff later  o   Kichigo, PxL and TxP
1. Going away

What if Ichigo couldn't face Aoyama In episode 37 because she was having doubts?

Well.. That's what i was thinking anyway and here's the thing that came from it.

"Sorry about the inconvenience" she heard Zakuro say. She was trying to find the perfect gift for christmas for her Precious Aoyama-kun yet couldn't think of anything.

"it's nothing." She tried concentrating on him, his charming smile and his chocolate brown eyes but nothing stood out to her. She heard Zakuro walk up behind her.

"So?"

"Ah... sorry, i..." Ichigo stammered.

"Why do people give presants?" Ichigo looked at her, confused. "They entrust their feelings into a thing. because their feelings aren't visible to the eye... But, each person has their own hopes." Ichigo watched as she went and sat down, her long purple hair shining in the light coming through the window. Ichigo looked away, trying desperately to find something. "What part of your heart do you want to open to him?" The red head thought for a second.

"I..." she sighed as another face entered her mind, Golden eyes staring at her and emerald green hair swaying in the breeze.

"In other words; you can't even see it yourself, in your own heart. In that case... you need something to reflect it." Ichigo was listening and trying to stop the images of the other boy in her head from clouding her judgement when she heard Zakuro.

"Reflect?" She glanced at the older girl, slightly confused and sadness clouding her eyes.

"Hai, so the present is something for you as well." Ichigo thought about Zakuro's words, giving up about stopping the mischeivious smirk and laughing gold eyees in her head when something caught her eye. She turned to look at it and saw a beautifull pendant.

It was red with a silver border, strange silver lines ran across the red background and a blue gem sat in the middle of the circle. The blue gem looked like a teardrop to Ichigo and her mind was in a whirl, images of Kisshu crying in her head, blood all over him and calling for her. the images frightened her but she hid her fear.

" These are 'tears for christmas'"

"Tears for christmas..."

"Yes. Kurisumasu no namida." Ichigo smiled to herself gently. It fitted so perfectly to Kisshu. And it looked as though it would sit well against his pale skin. Ichigo looked at Zakuro and smiled.

Outside the shop, Ichigo turned to Zakuro.  
"Uhm... Thanks alot."

"Ichigo,"

"Hai?"

"You can give me the money back when you get Otoshidama." (Otodshidama = gift of money children recieve at new years day from their parents.)

Ichigo smiled. "Hai!" she smiled hugely before bowing to the older girl in gratitude before running toward home.

She reached home fairly quickly and ran in, smiling the whole time. it wasn't untill after Tea when she realised what had happened.

She lay on her bed looking at the pendant.

"At first, i was happy at watching you from far away, just thinking and talking about you with my friends made me happy. When we first got to talk, i still thought it would never work out. (here's where it becomes my own slightly.) And i was right. Our first date, walking next to you and hearing your voice, all these things made my heart beat so much faster... But then he came along. He stole my first kiss and called me nicknames, He seemed protective over me and it was like he cared about me. He says he loves me all the time.. You've said that to me once."

the next day, Ichigo was in work and was getting ready to leave.

"Taaa daaaaa!It's time for Pudding's fortune telling!" cried the hyper blonde monkey girl. "Today's client is Ichigo, who is not too happy! So now, i'll do a love test to see how you and Aoyama-Oniisan match up!" Ichigo's heart faltered slightly. They didnt know about her recent change of heart. She tried desperately to calm the young girl.

"Th... That's... Thank you..." Pudding didn't listen and continued, dramatising everything.

"Now, Switch on! What'll be the result? So thrilling...! OOooooo! You did it! 100%, that's love! Right Ichigo-Oneechan?" Ichigo by this point had started walking away, her heart in her throat. She hid her pain.

"Thanks Pudding. but i have to leave early today. I'll go now, ok?" Ichigo left the room to get changed as she heart Pudding shriek in delight about something to do with reindeer costumes. She was changed fairly quickly and soon left the small cafe to stand infront of a park bench waiting for Masaya.

Thoughts of the alien raced around her head as she waited, staring at the place where she had sat with the athelete many times. She didnt understand why her heart had suddenly betrayed her when she heard her name being said. She turned around and saw him, her heart shattering even more as she saw he was smiling. Tears came to her eyes as he started to talk to her. She shook her head as Kisshu's face imprinted in her mind. She couldn't do this to Masaya.

"Gomenasai!" she said suddenly. "I'm so sorry Aoyama-kun... i... I can't be with you anymore." Tears were filling her eyes rapidly now. Aoyama's face fell.

"I'm really sorry!" she ran off, tears spilling from her eyes as Masay called out for her as she ran. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her as she ran from him.

Later that night, she sat staring at the pendant again, kisshu freely in her mind now as Zakuro's voice filled her head.

"Tears for christmas' the meaning of 'tears' is up to the lovers who own this. But if the feeling of love is true, it will be changed into a shining tear." Ichigo closed her eyes.

"Aoyama-kun is... so great. He's good at sports, he's smart, and he knows alot about the environment. He plans to work in that field in the future and studies every day. So why am i constantly thinking about my enemy? Why can't i help thinking of the person i'm supposed to fight? How am i supposed to fight?" She closed her eyes tighter and a tear fell from her eye, unseen by her and it fell onto the pendant.

the next day, Ichigo was strolling though town and came across the meeting place her and Masaya had planned to meet at to exchange presants. It was near the christmas tree.

'hmm, that's would be nice, maybe i'll go have a look!' she thought and carried on, coming to the square where the tree was. She looked up and suddenly her heart fluttered.

Kisshu.

Her hand gripped the box in her pocket, her neck now bare from the bow and bell that had been there as she looked at the emerald haired boy, unable to take her eyes off him. She transformed discreetly and tucked the box in her bosom, hoping it would stay safe. She took a deep breath and jumped toward him, strawberry bell out and took a swipe at him, diliberatly only catching his arm. She landed on a rooftop and looked at him as his golden eyes searched hers. She tried to remain strong as she mentally melted into the golden orbs.

"Ohiyo Koneko-chan!" Kisshu's taunting voice called out. Her heart sped up. "You're early." he said, his arm's folded. Ichigo stood her ground and tried to look like she meant business.

"Kisshu, stop this!" she said as the others appeared. 'It's now or never' she thought and took a step forward.

"Minna, you trust me don't you?" she called back to them all. The girls nodded. "Good. Do not attack." she said and through her weapon on the floor. "Kisshu, i dont want to fight." she said in a strong voice. This was what she wanted. She wanted Kisshu to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her.

"Please Kisshu. We'll give you the mew aqua to restore your planet, we wont fight anymore. Just please dont hurt anyone else." she took another step forward and Pi and Taruto flew back slightly, Kisshu stood still, watching the pink haired mew.

"I..." he said

"We can go away to a place where it's just you and me, no more fighting." Ichigo whispered, loud enough so kisshu could hear her but the others couldnt. A loud noise came from behind Kisshu and the span around to see what was happening. Pi and Taruto had located the mew aqua, Ichigo's body was lit a light blue and were attacking the orb. Pudding saw and asked Mintto to take her up there where she encased the mew aqua with a pudding ring. Kisshu was looking at Ichigo like she'd insulted him.

"Ichigo... This has got to be a dream." he was whispering before Taruto hit him on the back of the head with his clackers.

"Kisshu! it worked!" Taruto was cheering and Ichigo looked hurt.

"Ki... shu?" she stammered. "You... you used me?" she stuttered, tears pouring down her face. Kisshu put a hand out to touch her and she slapped it away. "No! Dont touch me! You've hurt me Kisshu! I was here to tell you something inportant! And you used me!" Kisshu shook his head.

"Ichigo! Listen to me, i didn't expect you to suddenly start spilling youur feelings... to me of all people..." he said to her but Ichigo shook her head and fell to the ground.

"I left Aoyama for yoU!" she screamed at him and he drew back, the girls gasping. Kisshu stared at her before being dragged away by Pi and Taruto.

"Kisshu, stop fooling around!" Pi said harshly to him as Kisshu stared at Ichigo's shivvering form. The girl's were staring at her. Ichigo leant forward, her head in her hands as a box fell out of her dress and onto the roof infront of her. The sight of her crying made tears come to Kisshu's eyes and he pulled himself from Pi's grip and flew down to her and he landed infront of her and fell to his knees.

"Ich...i...go." he whispered before being tackled to the right, a tear falling, unseen by him or Ichigo and landing on the pendant. The gem shone brightly in the light, the tear from Kisshu reflecting the light.

Kisshu was lying on his side looking at his attacker with hatred.

"Ao no Kishi." he said and Ichigo's head flew up.

"Blue night?" She looked down at the necklace that was shining and smiled slightly. "Kisshu."

She looked across to see the blue night and Kisshu fighting. Ichigo stood up and picked up her strawberry bell. She saw Kisshu drop one of his Sai's and Ichigo panicked. She ran forward and cried out as the blue night's sword sliced her skin. Kisshu had stopped and gasped, dropping his sai and caught her as she fell, blood cascading down her chest. Tears fell freely as she looked at him, slmiling slightly.

"Ki... shu." She managed before a breath escaped her lips and she passed out. Kisshu looked at the blue knight in anger.

"Baka!" he screamed. The blue knight stared at Ichigo's bloody form and didn't move. Kisshu cried out and hugged Ichigo's body. "I'll sort you out!" He cried out before teleporting with Ichigo in his Arms.

They appeared in the cafe to a startled Keiichiro who jumped up as he saw the amount of blood that was on Ichigo and Kisshu.

"Wh-"

"Look, sir, i know that im not exactly the person you want to see but ichigo..." he faltered as he set the pink mew on the table. "She..." Keiichiro looked at him and darted to Ichigo.

"What the hell happened?" he asked and started to look at the wound. Kisshu found it hard to breathe.

"Ao no kishi." he whispered before taking Ichigo's hand, the pendant was wrapped around her wrist and he took it from her, angry red marks where on her skin from the chain. He took it and placed it around her kneck as he started crying heavily.

"What?" Keiichiro said flatly as he watched Kisshu's gentle manner toward the mew. Kisshu looked up to him.

"The blue knight did this to Ichigo." the green haired boy looked at Keiichiro with tears cascading down his cheeks. "The being that swore to protect her has almost-" he stopped suddenly, unable to contiue and Keiichiro set to work fixing Ichigo, Kisshu next to her all the time. 


	2. Coming back

**So im sorry i havnt updated this in a VERY long time but i lost... enthusiasm for TMM and started a mass effect one and a httyd one... but i swear im gonna start updating this... **

**i was reading reviews and i nearly cried :3 they were so nice :3 so i thought i'd thank them with an update and a little A.N to say thank you :3 **

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... well... plotline... and little plot bunnies... but no kisshu :( **

* * *

Darkness, that was all Ichigo could see. It was cold, wherever she was and yet... Strangely warm. She tried to stand and look around when there was pain across her chest. She cried out weakly and staggered slightly. She held herself, trying to block out the pain when a voice enveloped her.

"Ichigo... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I never in a million years expected you to return my feelings. Pai wont allow me back. He says i have disgraced my people. But i'm OK with that. Because as soon as you wake up, we're going to go fight the Chimeras and we're going to stop deepu buru. We'll stop them from destroying your home and your family. We're going to save the earth and then... Then maybe i can save mine. I've seen how your family treat you. How your father is protective and how your mother strives to love you. How your friends all love you in their own way. Keiichiro says that he doesn't know if you'll survive. He says that... That you might never wake up." Ichigo felt her eyes well up with tears as she listened to Kisshu's voice. The pain had lessened to a dull throb and she struggled to stand again. "But please koneko chan... please wake up. i cant remember a life without your smile, your frustrated glare or your little grin of success. I don't want to remember it. Because to me, that is no longer living. Oh Ichigo.. I don't know how i made it before earth, before meeting you but all i know is... If you go, i'm following. I'd finish the mission and save both earth and my people.. Then follow you. Kisshu and Ichigo. Never one without the other." She felt something wet touch her arm and she looked down to see tears. She touched her face gently and found that she was crying.

"Kissh-u..." She whispered and took a step forward, blinding pain shot through her as she did so, but a light had appeared in the distance. She staggered to her feet and took another step, repeating the process.

"Ichigo, i'm sorry for always fighting you, i'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for attacking your friends, i'm sorry for endangering your family. Ichigo... I..." She kept walking toward the light, the air getting warmer as she did so. "The pendant you bought, the wolf mew Zakuro, told me what it meant. Ichigo it shines so brightly. It shines for you. It wants you to be here. I need you to be here. I need to hear your voice, your chocolate eyes." She was half way there now, the pain near agonizing and she stumbled a few times. She gritted her teeth as Kisshu's voice continued and broke out into a run. The light was growing faster and brighter. "I need you to tell me it will be OK. I need you to tell me that you're never going to leave my side, that you'll always be there for when I need you." She shot through the light and the pain dulled slightly. "I.. I love you. Please... Just wake up Ichigo" There was something heavy by her hand suddenly as she realized she was on something soft. She was warm now and everywhere ached on her. The soft thing rocked slightly and she realized someone was crying. Her eyes opened and she looked to her side to see a mess of green hair on her hand. "Please... Tell me you'll be OK... tell me-"

"Everything will be OK" She finished and Kisshu's head shot up. Golden eyes were puffy and swollen from his crying with dark circles under them. Disbelief crossed his face, then terror and then joy. He stood up and grabbed her hand, his mouth moving with no sound coming out. "Oh for once he's got nothing to say." She smiled weakly, her voice raspy and dry from misuse. Kisshu laughed, not his usual laugh but a mad from relief laugh.

"Your awake... Your... Ichigo!" He lent forward and hugged her gently, tears silently streaming down his face. "Ichigo, he said you might not wake. He said you could..." He trailed off, his voice faltering as a lump formed in his throat. Ichigo smiled and buried her face in his hair.

"yeah, so unless your dreaming then he was wrong." Kisshu darted up.

"Oh no! I'm not.. I cant... No! This isn't a dream. Ichigo tell me it's not a dream." He looked panicked and Ichigo chuckled slightly then gestured for him to come closer. He lent over her, his face above hers with his arms either side of her head. She gently put her hand on his face and pulled him closer. Their lips connected and she felt his breath hitch. She let him go and he moved away, his face a cross between absolute terror and disbelief.

"This isn't a dream." She finished as the door burst open. Pudding was stood at the door with mint as they stood terrified.

"Keiichiro said her heart had sped up! We're worried! Is she OK!?" Ichigo laughed tiredly and Kisshu stood bolt upright as Pudding attacked him, hitting his head with her hands. "Don't you hurt Ichigo onee-chan!" Mint was stood at the end of the bed, staring at the pink mew with disbelief.

"Your... Your..." Suddenly tears sprung from mint's eyes as she shouted. "Don't ever do that again!" Ichigo smiled and nodded feebly.

"I'll try." At the sound of her voice, Pudding stopped her assault on Kisshu's hair and looked at her, her position of hanging off Kisshu's shirt seemed not faze her in the slightest. The girls gathered around the bed and Kisshu joined them, his hand taking hers as they talked and smiled, glad their leader was alive.

The sun was shining on green grass as a red headed girl walked with a blonde headed boy. His eyes were a deep shade of green and the girl's chocolate eyes closed as she laughed. They turned toward each other as she laughed and she pushed him slightly. The blonde boy smiled and took hold of her wrists before pulling her against him.

"Eh, ai..." The read head looked at him and smiled.

"Hai?" she answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" The girl nodded and the boy smiled. "Close your eyes." she did so and he knelt down, a pendant shining slightly from around his neck.

"Kish-kun, what are you doing?" She giggled and he smiled at her.

"Just stay still with your eyes closed." His hand dug into his pocket and he took her hand. "open your eyes." She complied and looked down at him, confusion covering her face. He smiled at her. "Ichigo Momomiya, would you do me the honor of-" Suddenly the ground erupted from around them, green vines wrapped around the blonde boy and knocked the red head back, another vine wrapped around her.

The boy shouted as he was lifted into the air, a blue light enveloping him and as it died down, Kisshu was left there instead. The vines wrapped themselves tighter around him and he cried out as he heard a crack from his chest.

"Hah! Turns out darling Ichigo was right!" both Ichigo and Kisshu turned their heads to see Masaya Aoyama walking toward them, a green glowing ball in his hand. Ichigo watched helplessly as Kisshu cried out from pain as the vines wrapped tighter around him. "You'll forgive me if this is brief but I need a certain thing that you have Kisshu Hikari." Ichigo's eyes widened as Kisshu paled.

"How do you know my- ack! My name?" he managed as he felt a rib break. Aoyama smiled nastily.

"Simple. Pai told me. He also told me to tell you that Deep blue's return will be sooner than you think."Aoyama walked over to the vines where Kisshu was being held and clicked his fingers. The vines lent Kisshu toward him and he held the orb against Kisshu's chest. "Just speeding things up a bit." Kisshu grunted in pain as the pressure on his chest grew and, as the orb disappeared, passed out. Aoyama laughed and turned to Ichigo, Kisshu's unconscious body being lifted back to where it was.

"Aoyama, why are you doing this? Kisshu has never done anything to harm you!" Masaya's face twisted into a sneer and he moved quickly into Ichigo's face.

"On the contrary. He stole something of mine." Ichigo blinked and shook her head.

"Kisshu would never steal." She said with pride in her voice and Aoyama laughed again, the sound causing hairs on her arms to stand.

"He stole you from me. Now. As much as I enjoy our chat Ichigo, I have to be somewhere. Night night." With that he hit Ichigo across the head hard. When she didn't pass out the first time he hit her again and again until she blacked out.

* * *

**So yeah! R&R guys :D it's probably not as long as the last one but im sat in my friend's while their at James Bond and currently getting frost bite in my hands :( **

**Have a good November people! happy Halloween for then!**


End file.
